Ghosts Be Gone
Ghosts Be Gone is the 38th episode in the show, Brandon 10 Plot Prevously on Brandon 10, Brandon enters a space center in a tour. He incounters the mutant wildpup and vine alien inside. Brandon discovers that Dr.Stein is one of the mutanted aliens. Ro-Warasaur is fighting the aliens when Dr.Stein activates the machine. A wormhole opens and Dr.Stein shoots lighting inside the wormhole. Through a few blast of electric energy, Ghost Brandon reappears from his death. Ghost Brandon then states how this had been his idea this whole time that he had poisened all the aliens with a certain type of dark matter to gain their trust. Ro-Warasaur freaked out attacks Ghost Brandon severeal time with his shoulder cannons but they have no effect. Ro-Warasaur changes back into Brandon 10 and runs away. Ghost Brandon summons his alien minions into chasing after him. Eventually Brandon gets to the lauch pad and gets aboard the rocketship. Ghost Brandon notices this and summons his electric minion to chase him as he doesn't want him to ruin the plans. Aboard the ship, Brandon uses a jetpack to blast the minions off the ship. Unfourantly the mutant wildpup threw the ship into start and the ship began to lauch. Ghost Brandon was then unpleased with this action and order his minion to create a wormhole around the ship. The Wormhole was created and they all got on the ship. The Rocket was traveling through multiple dimensions and soon appeared in the Nightmare Realm's outside dimension. Brandon then transforms into Benvictor to defeat the minions and return to his dimension. Unfourantly Ghost Brandon takes Benvictor out of the rocket and they fight there. Soon they both realize that the ship is about to crash it the dimension's paradox and they enter a wormhole before the ship crashes. Brandon as Benvictor realizes that he can create wormhole like Dr.Victor and changes the cornidates of their wormhole to the Nightmare Relam Sun and Ghost Brandon is then vaporished in the sun. Brandon then returns to his dimension and all the mutanted aliens return back to normal. They then belive that Ghost Brandon is no more and plan to return to their own planets but then a gaint wormhole opens and a giant ghost brandon appears stating that the Nightmare Sun provides energy for his species and that he was foolish to throw him in there. Ghost Brandon then relives his true form in plans to release dark energy amoung the earth and to summon his ghost army. Brandon then transforms into Big Boo in order to defeat Ghost Brandon since they can both see each other when invinsible. Since Ghost Brandon is bigger, Big Boo is defeated. Brandon then finds Ghost Brandon's weakness and sents him to it threw a wormhole opened by the electronic alien helping out. Ghost Brandon is then defeated and the aliens return to their planets. Unfourantly a chemical from the lab in the pervous episode was made for rocket fuel and is shaking in its flask. Brandon discovers this and transforms into Cannonbolt and is protected when thrown out the window by the explosion. The Space Center is then closed for a few weeks but Brandon feels better without a chill around(referring to Ghost Brandon). Major Events *Brandon fights his Ghost Clone once again *The Mutanted Alien reappear and return to normal *Brandon uses Benvicktor for the 1st time *Brandon visits Mightmare Realm once again Characters *Brandon 10 *Visitors(camo) *Tour Guide(camo) *Guard Aliens Used *XLR8(camo) *Slime Shot(camo) *Ro-Warasaur(camo and from pervous episode continuing to this one) *Benvictor(1st Apperance) *Big Boo *Cannonbolt Villains *Ghost Brandon *Mutant Wildpup(cured) *Mutant Vine Alien/Amperi/Wildvine(cured) *Mutant Electronic Alien(cured) Trivia *This is the 2nd part of the 2 part episode; the 1st is Ghost Brandon's Return *This is the 2nd episode with a flashback; the 1st is Coco 10 Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10